Regrets
by xSoulfirexCrookshanksx
Summary: The final war is taking place and Harry has just left Hermione to fight Voldemort. What will happen when a very much alive Severus Snape finds her?


**A/N I just randomly came up with this; hope you like it!**

* * *

"Harry, you can't! Please don't go; he'll kill you!"

"I have to; it's the only way to save Hogwarts."

"But you'll die; I don't want you to…"

"Please let me go." Strong hands gripped my shoulders as he stared at me through sad green eyes. He was pleading with me to let him go, to let him die, but I couldn't let him. I _wouldn't_ let him. He was my only friend left.

"Harry…" tears streamed freely down my face as he released my shoulders and stepped back slowly. "Please, be careful if you have to go… please…" He pulled me into a gentle hug as I sobbed into his shoulder. I couldn't live with this. If he didn't come back… No, I wouldn't think about it. He would return.

When he pulled away, his eyes were glimmering with tears that threatened to fall. "You will be fine," he whispered. "I—I told Professor Snape to keep you safe if I didn't return. He is the only one capable now. Please, you have to trust me on this."

I nodded reluctantly, my emotions flowing over as I choked out, "Be careful." Harry stepped backwards and his hand slipped from mine as he faded into the Forbidden Forest, to the danger, and his fate. A moment passed, in which I stood staring blankly after my best friend, thinking about all the times we had together. Making new friends in our first year; making Polyjuice Potion in our second year; saving Sirius Black in year three; the Triwizard Tournament and Voldemort's return the next year; Dumbledore's army and Umbridge the year after; and just last year, when Dumbledore was ruthlessly killed by the Half-Blood Prince…

The Half-Blood Prince; Professor Snape…

"Oh, no…" I muttered, standing abruptly. At once a wave of dizziness hit me and I felt myself falling forward towards the ground.

Suddenly, I felt arms wrap around me and I was pulled back upright to face a darkly clad man. I recognized him instantly and struggled to escape his grip but he just held tighter, his breath next to my ear as he whispered venomously, "There's no escape, you little Mudblood. He's already gone!"

I felt myself being dragged roughly towards where Harry had disappeared. Abruptly realizing his intentions, I tried in vain to get as far from him and this place as possible. He just whipped his wand out and pointed it at my head as I froze. "Where are you taking me?" I whimpered, dreading the answer. He was now making his way through the thick trees, pushing me ahead of him.

"Silence, Mudblood," he snapped harshly, yet quietly. "I don't want this anymore than you do." He remained silent the rest of the way. After about ten minutes, he stopped at the edge of a broad clearing, in which was a ring of Death Eaters. Directly across from us stood a tall, menacing creature with pale skin and in the center of the ring, a motionless heap of robes. I just caught sight of disheveled dark hair sticking out from under the material and a shriek of anguish ripped from my throat.

"Welcome back, Severus," the man across from them hissed serpent-like. "I assume you have gotten the girl to consent?"

"Yes, my lord," the dark man replied, not meeting the other mans' eyes and keeping a firm hold on me as I tried to get to Harry.

"Good. Bring her forward." Severus smashed is hand into my back, forcing me to stumble towards the evil creature glaring at me. As I passed Harry's body, I tried not to look at him, but when I saw his face, I broke down and collapsed to the ground beside him, despite the watchful eyes of all the Death Eaters present. Severus kicked me hard in the chest and I doubled over in agony, coughing up blood that trickled from my mouth as pain racked my entire body. I could barely stay up as I stood unsteadily, my eyes unfocused. When I finally crumpled again, I was at the feet of the hideous creature that first spoke. He gazed down at me in contempt and scorn.

"What—what do y—you want with me?" I managed in a barely audible whisper.

"Why, I would have thought you knew that already," the man hissed with mock surprise. "I need you to get through to the others." He leaned down until our faces were mere inches apart and I could smell his rancid breath. "You are the link to his soul."

I was caught off guard at that. "How—how can I be th—the link if he's already d—dead?" I asked, quite stupidly I might add, considering the situation.

"For top-ranking student, you sure are stupid." I snarled and tried to stand but immediately arched my back and moaned in agony as pain flared in my chest where Severus kicked me. "Pity you're so weak though. I was hoping for some sort of a challenge."

On unspoken command Severus grabbed be around my waist, forcing me to stand, and stepped back as he watched the other man warily. The other Death Eaters, I noticed, were also watching with great interest. I watched as the pale, cloaked man in front of me reached for his wand and aimed it at me. I suddenly realized what he was going to do.

He was going to kill me. That's what he meant when he said I was the link. It all made sense now. He did need me to get to Harry. I was Harry's only friend still alive, and this evil man knew it. He must have seen the look of realization in my face, for he grinned wickedly. "Figured it out, have we?" he smirked maliciously. "Well, then, that wasn't so hard was it?" Before I could register what was happening, he had raised his ebony wand to eye level and uttered two words.

"_Avada_ _Kedevra_."

And I knew no more.

* * *

**Please pretty please review!**


End file.
